powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Putty on the Brain
Putty on the Brain is an episode from the second season of Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers. Plot Billy and Zack find themselves seeing things, when Lord Zedd casts a spell on them making them see their fellow rangers as putties. It's hard to tell friend from foe now, but to make matters worst Zedd has created Saliguana to finish off the rangers while they are still confused. Synopsis The episode begins at Angel Grove High School with Zack showing Billy a pair of glasses that he thinks are perfect for protection in the lab at school. Due to the thick texture, that and Billy's pair were easy targets for Lord Zedd to cast a spell on; once worn, Zack and Billy would end up seeing the other Rangers as putties. Seeing Jason, Kimberly and Tommy with Putty illusions, they mistook them as a group assaulting Mr. Caplan , and while tackling them in an attempt to "save" him, they both ended up in detention (as again, Caplan places blame on the Rangers). Meanwhile, Bulk and Skullwere asked by Miss Appelby to feed the classroom's iguana. Bulk ended up emptying the entire box into its tank, while at the same time, Zedd transformed the iguana into Saliguana. The sight of this full grown monster scared them out of the classroom. Ultimately, Bulk and Skull ended up in detention too but for a different reason of using a tape recorder in class. They tried on Zack and Billy's glasses, but in their place they ended up seeing the putties too and fled the classroom screaming. After school, a group of putties ambushed Zack and Billy when they were going through the park together. Thinking they were the Rangers, they attacked them first, prompting them to fight back. The other rangers then joined the battle too, but the putty illusions made them hard to distinguish them from the real putties. Zack and Billy then adapted to it, feeling that the other Rangers would never attack them; unfortunately, Zack accidentally attacked Trini while fighting. With them understanding the putty illusion jinx, they headed to the Command Center together. Once there, Zordon revealed the Saliguana, which he stated that it was able to live in and breathe fire. Billy suggested to make something that should cool it down, and so he and Zack went to his lab to work on an ice device. Whilst working on it, Alpha 5 sent Trini to experiment with them. She morphed in front of Zack and Billy, and showed that she can be seen in her morphed form perfectly fine. Not long after, the Rangers were alerted of the Saliguana attacking the beach outside Angel Grove. Billy hadn't tested the device, but was advised by Trini to bring an extra computer chip with them. Tommy wasn't able to battle due to his low energy, but the rest of the Rangers continued on. After defeating a group of putties on the beach, the Saliguana came and attacked them. Zack tried to use the ice device whilst it was breathing fire, but it didn't work. It turned out the chip was there to provide extra power to repel the fire, which weakened the monster considerably. They then combined the Power Weapons to form the Power Blaster, leaving it on the edge of defeat. But Zedd didn't give up - he sent a grow bomb to Saliguana, leaving it only to be countered by the Thunderzords. Jason in the Red Dragon Thunderzord went alone first, resisting itself against Saliguana's fire breath. It then fought again, but the Zord ended up riding aboard the Thunderzord Assault Team to dodge it, before itself combining into the Thunder Megazord. Seeing that fire didn't work, it then tried suffocating the Zord with its tongue, but it was chopped off with a slice of its Thunder Sabre. One powerful slash from it was then enough to finish it off. Later, back at Angel Grove High, the iguana returned on the floor of Mrs Appelby's classroom. Zack and Billy were also given their glasses back, this time tampered by Zordon to neutralize Zedd's spell. Once worn, the Putty illusions vanished completely. At the same time, Bulk and Skull got the iguana to try and sniff out the Power Rangers, but the plan backfired by causing most of the class to flee. It'll be some time before they'll see their identities yet! Cast *Austin St. John as Jason Lee Scott (Red Ranger) *Walter Jones as Zack Taylor (Black Ranger) *David Yost as Billy Cranston (Blue Ranger) *Thuy Trang as Trini Kwan (Yellow Ranger) *Amy Jo Johnson as Kimberly Hart (Pink Ranger) *Jason David Frank as Tommy Oliver (Green Ranger) *Paul Schrier as Bulk *Jason Narvy as Skull *Royce Herron as Miss Appleby *David Fielding as Zordon *Robert L. Manahan as Zordon (voice) *Romy J. Sharf as Alpha 5 *Richard Steven Horvitz as Alpha 5 (voice) *Ed Neil as Lord Zedd *Robert Axelrod as Lord Zedd (voice) *Danny Wayne Stallcup as Goldar *Kerrigan Mahan as Goldar (voice) *John C. Hyke as Saliguana (voice) Notes *First time the Red Dragon Thunderzord fights a monster solo and first appearance of its Power Staff. *First appearance of the Thunder Megazord Assault Team which is five of the Thunderzords flying on an airborne sled. *Saliguana's tongue is red when it shoots out of its mouth but black when it wraps around the Thunder Megazord because this used footage of the Evil Bookala's tongue due to the original Megazord being in the Zyu2 footage. *The Thunder Megazord fight was used in a PC game Power Rangers Zeo PowerActive Words. *Tommy does not appear morphed in this episode. Error *Bulk and Skull put on the glasses and see Billy and Zack as Putties. Near the end they see them as humans, it's unexplained how the spell is neutralized on them. ** Zedd stated that normal humans will only see other humans as Putties by wearing the glasses. The spell on the glasses affected the Morphing Grid around Billy and Zack. Category:Mighty Morphin 2 Category:Episode